


Storms of Soul and Lightning

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [51]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Flying Dutchman, LOOK THEY HAVE TO DIE TO MOVE THE PLOT, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: How did Logan and Patton join the Flying Dutchman?
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Storms of Soul and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!  
> -ky

_Ten Years after Remus Joined The Dutchman._

...

“Patton, gather the crew into my quarters.” Logan commanded as he pushed his wet hair from his face.

Patton nodded and disappeared below decks as another swell rocked the side of _Fallen Atlas_ and Logan stumbled to his quarters, throwing the door open and getting in.

Forty-five was a long time to live. Especially with the lifestyle that he had led over the past twenty five years. Logan was tired. He could tell that Patton was growing older in his years as well, no longer able to climb or fight as well as they both had been able to in the golden years.

The ship herself was old now, forty years old, the only thing keeping her together was the countless repairs and the love that had been poured into her. Logan was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of splintering and a moment later, Patton was ushering in the twenty men of the crew.

“Hello.”

“Captain…” one of the cooks trailed off when he saw the look in Logan’s eyes.

Patton shut the door and bolted it as lightning flashed across the sky. 

“I’m sorry. If we had known the storm was coming, we would have never left port.” Logan adjusted his glasses and looked across his crew. “However, I do believe that this is our final voyage.”

Patton was standing next to him, and Logan wrapped an arm around him.

One of the youngest, a boy no older than fourteen, Logan remembered that he had joined most recently.

“What’s happening?” He stared at Logan with tired mocha eyes and the captain held back tears.

“ _Fallen Atlas_ will not make it through the storm.”

The boy’s eyes filled with tears and a crewmate that was next to him wrapped him in a hug, holding the sobbing boy close.

Logan took a deep breath. “Men. It was an honor to serve the sea with you.”

Patton spoke up. “It was glorious, wasn’t it Lo?”

“Captain?”

“There’s no need to call me that anymore.” Logan said calmly as the ship groaned and more splintering sounds came from outside.

“Logan, it was an honor to be on your crew.”

“Aye, a toast to the captain and his husband!”

“A toast!”  
“Aye!”

Lightning flashed. Another swell hit the side of the boat and the candles in the room went out as the window panelling at the back of the room shattered.

No one screamed, but the fourteen year old boy pushed himself out of the arms of the crewmate that he was with, stumbling to the captain.

“You never got my name, I want to die with someone knowing it.”

Patton wordlessly said nothing as he pulled the boy into the embrace that he and the captain were in. “Tell us.”

“Remy.”

Logan let out a choked sob as lightning struck again, closer this time by the boom of thunder that followed it.

“You deserved so much better. I apologize again.”

Remy said nothing, but instead tucked his head against Logan’s neck, hiding as the final swell hit them.

 _Fallen Atlas_ tipped sideways, her crew inside the captain’s quarters, all of them together as cold, unforgiving water swept through and drowned them all.

…

Logan blinked.

He was sitting in a rowboat on the smoothest water he’d ever seen, Patton across from him and Remy in his lap, asleep.

Patton was clearly awake.

“Love?”

“Lo… I think we’re dead.” Patton whispered softly. Logan looked at himself and back to Patton.

“You look younger.”

“Aye. Look around, the rest of the crew is here as well, all in our primes.”

Logan glanced around the still water, seeing a few other similar boats. It was foggy though and the only indication of other boats were the glowing lanterns.

A mournful song cut through the air.

And that’s when a ship made out of what looked like mist and wood loomed into view.

Logan gasped softly. “ _The Flying Dutchman_.”

The ship glided smoothly, passing unaware crewmates until it slowly drifted to a stop in the still water.

Remy stirred from his spot in Logan’s lap. Logan tore his gaze from the ship to make sure the boy was okay.

“We’re... dead?”

“Yes.”

Remy sniffed and Logan wiped at his tears. “I’m sorry little one.”

“Souls of _Fallen Atlas_!”

Logan and Patton looked up at the ship, seeing a familiar sailor, who was now wearing a captain’s hat and a pitying expression.

“Your ship went down about a month ago and it took me and my crew quite the time to find your souls. Welcome to being dead! It’s not quite the purgatory that one would expect, but who am I to judge? I’m the captain of this lovely place and I’ll guide you to the afterworlds.”

The captain took a deep breath.

“Of course, if you’re not ready to move on, there is one other option.”

Logan and Patton exchanged glances.

“Join my crew! We had a few move on recently, we have enough spots for three.”

Logan gently ran a hand through Remy’s hair. “Do you want another chance?”

“Yes.”

“Very well, I shall join you.”

“I as well.” Patton adjusted his glasses and stood, rocking their boat. “Captain? We wish to join the _Dutchman_.”

The captain looked at the group and nodded. “Welcome Logan, Patton and Remy.”

Logan wondered how he knew their names. Sure the captain looked familiar, but Logan had seen many people come and go from _Fallen Atlas_ , what was one ghost captain?”

Their rowboat floated silently over to the side of a ship and a rope was thrown down.

Remy was first up, the young boy silent as he climbed, followed by Patton and then Logan, who was amazed at what taking twenty years off your dying age could do. At least he assumed that he was roughly twenty-five now. It felt like that age.

Once his feet landed on the deck, the captain swept into a bow. “Welcome.”

“Thank you.”

The captain looked at Remy, who was standing in between Logan and Patton. “You left too soon.”

Remy shifted on his feet and looked away. “I know.”

“If you serve the ship for a hundred years, I’ll allow you to return to live a normal life.”

“Really?”

The captain nodded. “Aye.”

“Thank you.” Remy whispered and the captain gave a satisfied nod. “Good. Now, as to you two. I remember you well.” 

Logan tilted his head in confusion as the captain grinned and wrapped him in a hug.

“I’m Remus, was part of your crew for about eight years. You both were only a few years older than me.”

The pieces clicked and Logan gasped, returning the hug. “We thought you were captured and killed in port.”

“Whoops.”

Patton giggled and Remus grinned. “Your husband treat you well in life?”

“Course, Lo’s the best.”

“Good. Well, men. Let’s get to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos?  
> comments?


End file.
